What Tris Left behind
by Kenzalyn Eaton
Summary: A story from Tobias' point of view after Allegiant. He endures arguments between Marcus and Evelyn, and has a conversation with Christina that didn't go as suspected to be. Please read! (Copyright characters and plot/setting to Veronica Roth) On-going chapters will be published soon!


**What Tris Left Behind…**

Evelyn sat on the edge of her desk; talking to Marcus. She was trying to get him to leave her alone, unless it involves me or is gradually important. He kept wanting to talk to her about their past, and she could care less… because her past involved him.

"Leave me alone, Marcus. If you are not going to say anything important, then say nothing to me at all. I have had enough of you and your lies… denying to abuse to your wife, and son." Evelyn said, definitely upset.

Meanwhile, Marcus was shaking his head, obviously not wanting to admit what he did. What neither of us can ever forget…

"Okay, then. Maybe I was slightly abusive but it was enforcing rules; rules that he broke..." Marcus replied. What a stupid man. If he says one more thing about me I'm going to come across the room at him. I know Evelyn won't try to stop me either… "From now on, I don't want to talk about the past, our past, with you. When you decide to stop denying what you did, come see me. And to clear things up, we will only talk about civil things that don't make us want to slap you. I won't because I am a good natured woman even though I want to so bad, but I can't stop Tobias from it." Evelyn replied. She has gotten to know me pretty well lately with Tris gone. I'm glad she is finally here for me.

"Seriously, Evelyn? Why would my son want to hit me? And I believe things have been civil, and I'm not denying anything." Marcus. "You seriously think I won't hit you; because if you do, I am about to prove that I will. You have been no good to me since I changed my faction so I could be away from YOU!" I yelled, coming across the room at him. I was so mad I gave him a hard punch to the left side of his face. I think I might have broken his nose. "What the heck was that for? I think you broke my nose!" Said my dead beat dad. Honestly, I hope I broke his nose… I sort of hurt my knuckles; but it was worth it.

"I hope you learned that I WILL hit you; that or I will do it again. And, don't say you really believe these conversations are civil? You are an abusive coward." I said. He is full of it. "Tobias…" Marcus stammered. I stand up, not answering him, and hug Evelyn. Then I said, "I will see you later Evelyn. Are we still going to talk later at dinner?" She nods her head. Then, I wave and leave the room, on the way to see Christina.

"Hey Four. What's up?" Christina said. I think back to when I first met Christina and how she was so mouthy. Typical Candor. Yet she instantly hit it off with Tris. Seeing her now, with all she has been through, all I see is pure Dauntless. "Nothing really. Just the same old crap with Marcus. And he called himself Abnegation." I ranted. "What a pansycake. I still can't believe all he did. Although, I know it's true." She replied. I nodded. After all, it is hard to believe, especially coming from Abnegation. She continued, "Imagine what Tris would do to him if she were still here. After all this stuff between him and Evelyn, Evelyn being civil, and him being a pure idiot. She would have him in a headlock for hours, or shoot him in the leg."

Tris. Tris. Tris. Tris.

God do I miss her. I remember when I first saw her. The Stiff, being the first jumper. I knew right then she would be something special. Yet I didn't think she would end up having such a special impact on me. When I start thinking about her I start to think about the many reasons it should have been Caleb. "Yeah, definitely." I replied. I'm at 56 reasons now, my anger towards him raging. What kind of coward would let his sister die for some stupid genetically difference? Genetically damaged or pure, Tris was all I could have ever wanted. "I also can't believe that you went down that zip line for her." She states. "I would do anything for her! She was the only one in my life that was ever so caring enough that she would've died herself instead of shooting me! If you don't she was worth facing one of my fears spot-on you are dead wrong." I yelled. She looked confused. Right then I knew I had had enough and I stormed out of the room heading somewhere away from Christina for a little bit. I needed time. I headed down my street with nothing but Tris on my mind.


End file.
